


Small Town

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I dub them Country Son and City Son, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Small town life is not for everyone and especially not for Harley Keener.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Small Town

Harley grew up in Rosehill, Tennessee and it sucked. He was the smartest kid there, no one could keep up with him and every day was the same. To some the small-town life was perfect, everyone knew everyone, and every day was the same, but to Harley, the small-town life was stifling.

All that changed when he met the Mechanic, Tony came into his life and turned it upside down on its head. Here was finally someone who could keep up with all the thoughts running through his head and add ideas to his. Tony added adventure to Harley’s life, but when he left he took that adventure with him. He left this amazing lab behind and Harley was so glad to have room to work out his ideas.

The Mechanic did stay in contact with Harley, working with him and being his father figure. He cared about Harley and wanted to be a part of his life. So when Tony offered to bring him to New York to hang out with him and his other protégé, he jumped at the chance to leave Rosehill.

The plane ride was boring and he mostly slept, but the landing was what he was looking forward to. The Mechanic was waiting for him when he got off the plane and Harley ran over and jumped on Tony.

“Woah, kid. How are you? Shit, when did you get so tall?” Tony asked.

“You just shrank, Mechanic,” Harley snarked back.

Tony gasped and put a hand to his chest. “Well see if I do anything nice for you again any time soon. Come on kid we have to get going.”

Harley loved riding around New York with Tony, the sights, the lights, the noise, it was so different from Rosehill and he loved it.

They got to the newly re-renamed Stark Tower and Tony took him to his personal lab. F.R.I.D.A.Y greeted Harley as Country Son and Harley did not get teary-eyed, what are you talking about? The fact that Tony thought of him as a son did not make Harley teary-eyed, no ma'am no way.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark I have great news. You are going to be so proud, well I hope you’ll be proud. Aunt May was so proud and so was Doctor Strange,” a young male voice said behind Harley.

Into the lab came a cute teenage boy, he had curly brown hair and big brown eyes. When he saw Harley he cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. “Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Harley Kenner, darling and you are?” Harley answered.

“Peter, Peter Parker,” the newly introduced Peter replied. “What are you doing here?”

“The Mechanic thought it would be a great idea to bring me to New York and introduce me to his other teenage protégé,” Harley explained.

“Oh, well that would be me. Parker Peter, I mean Peter Parker,” Peter said a pink blush covered his cheeks. He held out his hand for a handshake.

Harley took Peter’s hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. The blush on Peter’s cheeks got worse as he started to sputter. Oh yes, some people enjoyed the small-town life, but Harley was looking forward to the “Big City life”, especially if he got to hang out with Peter Parker.


End file.
